A Lovely New Student (Discontinued)
by Sora-chan Kasugano
Summary: A young Japanese girl transported to a human world called "Earth" for her demise she is a immortal that means she cannot be killed or get hurt by any people who tried it. She is an exchange student to a high school where the rest of the gang is at. New Chapter w/ Apologize!
1. Introduction

**Name:** Mimi Kasami  
**Nicknames:** Mimi, Ka-chan, Sami-chan, Kasami-sama, Kasami-kun, Mimi, Mi-chan  
**Age:** 16  
**Race:** Human/Wcythinus  
**Gender:** Female  
**Grade:** Sophomore Year

**Crush:** Tommy Pickles  
**Rival:** Angelica Pickles  
**Childhood Best Friend:** Kimi  
**Best Friends:** Kimi, Momoki, Anna, Shira

**Current School:** Jim Jr. Junior High  
**School:** Red Ridge Academy Gifted for Immortal

* * *

Wcythinus is a type of immortal that is highly dangerous it can also transform into any beast.

* * *

- Wolf form, if you are very protective you will have to become a wolf as a transform of your own if you cannot control your powers you need to be back to Red Ridge Academy Gifted for Immortal.

- Dragon form, it is similar to protect someone you love and cared for you will become a dragon of light and dark to protect. As a beginner it takes only 2 days to get it control other skills are very rare advance.

- any other forms you name it.


	2. Immortal World

**Immortal World**

Mimi was flying around her home she just finish school early cause she is going to move to earth for a school around California a place where she never heard of it. Her family is coming with her. She went to say bye to her friends. Mimi flew down to her home and saw everything all empty she is going to miss this place. _I'm going to miss this home. I wonder how did I became immortal._ She thought. She wanted to ask her parents how she became immortal.

_**~Flashback~**_

- Kimi Watanabe Home, Japan -  
Mimi was playing outside with Kimi Watanabe. She always very happy to talk to her. "Mimi, I have something to say?" Kimi her best friend said. Mimi sat on the swing next to her and let Kimi talk. "What are you gonna say?" She asked she is getting really worried. Kimi told her the problem it made her really sad. Kimi made a promise.

"I promise not to replace you when we meet again." Kimi stood up from the swing facing her and gave her a sorry and sad smile and bring out her pinky.  
"I promise. Kimi." She smiled and use her pinky to have it promise seeing Kimi waving and left her all alone. Mimi was all alone in the park her parents died in the airplane crash she is living with her grandparents. She never had a mother or a father to comfort her until she saw a figure on her left side starring at her. She started to scurried back home. Even its true to trust Ki-chan, even if I grew up it keeps on telling me its a lie. Who do I trust to whom? She thought. She found a corner to sit and hide herself. She saw the same figure still starring at her with red eyes she became paler. The figure move toward her as the figure grabbed her arm.

"Who are you?" 9 year old girl asked.  
"I am a Immortal. I know how you feel being lonely without your best friend. It hurts." A figure step out of the shadow she became pale. Then she notice it was a female figure. "Who's going to be my mommy?" She said as she sat with a stranger on the lap. The figure was surprise and patted her head, "I will be your mother. But your new father will have to deal with something for you." Mimi nodded out of a blue another figure was behind her new mommy and it has fangs she doesn't know about it until she felt pointy sharp thing on her arm and neck. She became immortal.

~ End Flashback ~

She forgotten her human side and began to pack all her belongings and met downstairs waiting for her parents and her siblings. Her family eats animals instead of human when they first try eating a human it taste nasty but Mimi didn't. They forbid their children to eat humans. "I'm done, mommy and daddy." Her family nodded and as her mother use her dark magic to lit up their belongings to California of Earth. Mimi thought,_ This place haven't change a bit. _She wonder looking around her surroundings. She appear in front of Jim Jr. High School. 'How did I get here? Crap I'm not human disguise.' A female pig tails Asian girl saw a girl with wings. Mimi flew up and saw her brother glaring in disappointment. She was grabbed by her brother.

Mimi arrived home with her brother. "You are in big trouble letting a mortal seeing you like that." Mimi was ashamed. Her mother walk in seeing her daughter in ashamed look. Her mother name is Kirai Yamato Sayakai, her father name is Ryu Sayakai, and her brother name is Riku Sayakai he is the oldest among me. So I am the youngest child. "What did Mimi do, Riku?" Kirai said. Riku said, "She expose her true form to a human girl." "Well it's her first time expose to a human now Mimi dear do you want to disguise as your human form. Then drink this pink bottle it will transform into your old self this bottle a red one is for you transform back." Mimi nodded. "Let's begin our human form. Mimi sweetie you might want to thank your grandmother to made that bottle for you."

"Hai Okaa-san." Mimi nodded and took a pink one and drink with her family it have her favorite taste "Strawberry". As soon all of them took it transform into genes how Mimi looked like from the beginning. Mimi went to her room its all unpack everything places where she wanted to be and fix her hair and pick up a dress to use for school in Jim Jr. High School. While her brother goes with her too.

* * *

**To Be Continued Next Chapter 3**


	3. Sorry!

I know some of you wanted me to continue the story. Apparently I cannot do it since now I am only child.

But This is a Good-bye So I will not continue any of my stories until these two users: Shiego627 & Katsuya Sakura Chan.

I am protecting Sachi Yachiru since she is my childhood best friend her real name is Hikari. Yet that Chan doesn't know who you mess with.

Blame them… Since I am not in a good mood.

I quit making fanfics and move everything

on quotev nice people like Original Character.


End file.
